


Must Love Pets

by KB0821



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joohyun was never fond of animals, until she met a dog name Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Love Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after working one day in the animal shelter. I hope you guys enjoy!

f there was a time that Joohyun feels she’s jealous over her friends’ relationships, this was it.

It’s not like Seungwan was a bad girlfriend. She and Seungwan wouldn’t survive high school relationship for two years if Seungwan wasn’t the understanding and loving Seungwan.

But she’s human after all, and add to that a teenager with hormones that range from imbalance to raging. At least she had the guts to admit that she was jealous of her friend's relationships right now.

She was so jealous that it’s even to the point of avoiding snapchat, Instagram and Facebook. With Momo and Mina posting pictures of them around Tokyo Disneyland, Moonbyul posting every single millisecond of her vacation with Solar, and even Joy manage to trick Seulgi on a camping trip (if you call them dating).

And what did Seungwan decided they should do for summer vacation? Go and volunteer.

She shouldn’t really be surprised. Kindness is just part of the territory of being Son Seungwan.

They were supposed to work as volunteers in a summer camp, “I could teach them how to sing, while you teach them how to dance,” she recalls Seungwan squealing excitedly about it.

But if kids are anything like her 12-year-old sister Yerim, she doesn’t think it would be a good idea. In fact, it would be a terrible one. A very, very terrible one.

So, they move on to the next item on the list, the local animal shelter.

“Who doesn’t like cuddly animals?” Seungwan asked. The answer was she does. Joohyun couldn’t come any closer to a distance of a mile radius of a scratching, clawing, barking, howling, furball. It creeps her out when they look at her with those beady eyes like they are seconds away from making a snack out of her. She had never been fond of animals and she thinks- no, she knows- her sister Yerim is to blame.

Yerim used to bring stray animals home when she was younger. One time, her sister brought home a stray frog, who on Earth have met a stray frog? And when Yerim chase her around the house with it, screaming that it wants a kiss, it was pretty much downhill from there.

She and animals don’t and will never mix.

But she had never seen Seungwan so excited about anything, brows bobbing and all, that she decided just to go along with it. It made signing up a whole lot easier since Joohyun’s dad is part of the board of directors for the shelter. He was just as excited as Seungwan when he learned about it.

She set her mind up to be okay with it. Joohyun is sure that Seungwan would protect her, just in case a rabid bunny would come out and attack her.

But Gods must have hated her some reason.

Joohyun could have sworn Seungwan apologized more than a million times that night. Crying worriedly when she told her that her parents decided to go on a family vacation back in Canada. She was mad, of course she was, but it was Seungwan. And who on Earth couldn’t forgive Seungwan?

She wanted to quit. It wouldn’t actually be considered quitting cause she hasn’t even started yet. But she knew it wouldn’t look good on her dad if she would just quit. Her parents tried to talk her into it, try it for a month before you give up.

*

Seungwan should be here right now.

But where is she? Vacationing back in Canada, while she’s by herself, wearing this hideous shade of Shrek green shirt, and stuck here with these stinky furballs.

“So, as a volunteer all you have to do is take them out for a walk and play with them. Make them feel love.”

Joohyun answered with the politest groan that she could muster. Seohyun, the volunteer coordinator, was kind and understanding as she tours her around the shelter. They stop right in front of the kennel doors. The smell of wet puppies have already slipped through the cracks, but as soon as Seohyun open the door, the overpowering, distinct smell of dogs made Joohyun queasy.  
“Sorry about the smell,”

“No worries.”

This was looking and smelling like such a bad idea already.

Joohyun wasn’t into loud noises, most of all she wasn’t into barking.

What are they barking about?

Oh look at that rookie volunteer, I’m gonna rip her to shreds.

No! I want to rip her apart first!

How about we rip her apart together?

It sent shivers down Joohyun’s spine at the thought.

But it wasn’t just the barking, one of these four legged creatures was howling. She grimaced visibly at every step they drew closer, her ears tingling as the cries grew louder.

Seohyun just chuckled at Joohyun’s grim expression.

“Oh, Wendy is probably having her concert right now.”

“Concert?”

“That’s our Wendy… She loves to sing. You’ll love her.”

With that volume, Joohyun was expecting to see a wolf. Not this.

A floppy eared, pint size mutt with her coat a mix of brown, black and white howling like the world is about to end. But it’s crazy to see how much passion a dog can put into her howling, with eyes close while she bellows.

The way she sings sort of reminded her of a particular girl.

“Such a big voice for such a little dog.”

Seohyun laughs again, “Oh that’s our Wendy alright.”

“Is she a puppy?”

“Oh no, she’s just short.”

“Arf!” Wendy barks excitedly. She looks like she’s done with her concert. She didn’t seem to mind getting called short.

“Oh she likes you,” She opens the door to Wendy’s kennel, Joohyun was ready to climb off the wall when she saw the short dog pouncing on Seohyun. But when she heard laughter instead of cries for help, Joohyun sees the coordinator laughing as the dog started licking her on the cheek.

Joohyun remained a respectful distance from the dog. She stood close to the door just in case; Wendy decided to make her her new chew toy.

“You could come here and pat her.”

“Ummm… no, I’m good.”

“Arf!” Wendy barks back.  
“Wendy is a beagle mix. She grew up in a good family until they have to give her up when they have to move to the apartment. She’s been here ever since, but we don’t mind keeping our little popstar, are we?”

Seohyun started baby talking with Wendy, to which Wendy responded with a hearty bark.

“But it would be nice for Wendy to find a family. She needs someone to give her the love that she deserves.”

Joohyun could see a tinge of sadness in Seohyun’s face before she slowly brushes it off.

“Why don’t you take her out for a walk?”

“M-me?” Joohyun points a shaky finger to herself. “By myself?”

Is this girl crazy? What if the dog attacks her?

“Yes, you. Wendy loves her walk, maybe she could show you around. This is her leash and this is a plastic bag.”

“A plastic bag? For what?”

“It’s to pick up their poop.”

Joohyun instantly straightened up. “I’m going to pick up their poop with what?”

“With your hands of course,”

Joohyun was gagging already, her breakfast about to climb her throat at the thought.

Wendy seem to know that they were talking about her. She made her way next to Joohyun, her tail enthusiastically waving as if waving hello.

“We are busy these days with organizing the adoption event next month, but Wendy will show you around.”

But Joohyun wasn’t buying it.

“But what if she ummm… I don’t know? Goes wild and attack me?”

“Oh no, our Wendy doesn’t do that. The only thing she could attack you with are with kisses, right Wendy boo?”

“Arf!”

*

For someone with short legs and a round belly, Wendy sure was fast.

“H-h-h-hold on!”

Wendy doesn’t seem to understand anything she was saying for the last fifteen minutes as she continues to run, dragging Joohyun along the dirt path.

“S-s-stop! Wendy! Wendy stop!”

But Wendy doesn’t seem to be getting it. She should know the word stop, right? Or what if Wendy doesn’t understand human language? Of course, she doesn’t! She’s a dog!

Maybe she should bark.

“W-w-woof?”

Wendy started grunting which sounded to Irene like a mocking laugh.

This dog is making fun of her.

Those little paws put on the brakes right in front of a caged pen. Well, it might look like a playpen but for Joohyun it’s similar to an MMA ring.

It was her against this mongrel, and she doesn’t know if she’s going to make it out alive.

“Arf!”

Joohyun narrowed her eyes at the floppy eared monster. This dog is trying to run things around here. But fine, she will let her. Joohyun hasn't swung the door open yet, and Wendy quickly yanks Joohyun in.

“Arf!” Wendy’s soft paws padded towards the worn out tennis ball and started nudging it with her nose.

“You-you-you ummm want to play?”

“Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!!!”

Irene grimaced again, looking at the tennis ball that is probably slobbered by every dog in this shelter.

“Fine. Fine! We’ll go but only for a little bit.”

*

A Little bit turned into twenty minutes.

She wonders why Wendy was this chunky when she was this energetic. Running and even tripping on her ear as she tries to retrieve the ball.

“You are so extra,” Joohyun says, finding herself chuckling at the adorable mess of a dog.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

*

“And she’s like singing, Wan. Eyes close and everything. Well, at least, I guess a dog’s version of singing.”

“Maybe she’s a Dogprano.”

Seungwan said before bursting out with laughter on her cringeworthy joke. Joohyun just replied with an eye roll that Seungwan missed as she was still double over in laughter.

“Get it? Dogprano? Because she’s a dog and-“

Joohyun already explained to Seungwan a couple of times that the joke loses its humor if you have to explain it. The joke is so bad and so cringe worthy that it’s perfectly Seungwan.

And there is only so much that facetime and texts and Skype calls could do. It hasn’t even been more than a week, but she misses Seungwan so much, maybe even too much. The bad jokes, the surprise kisses, and everything in between.

So, far now she’ll just take this, facetime and a horrible joke.

“It’s funny, right?”

Joohyun smiles before answering. “Yes.”

*

“Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!”

“I think someone is trying to steal your attention,”

Seohyun nudges Joohyun while tilting her head to the barking mess. Joohyun hasn’t even fully step inside when Wendy stopped her vocal lessons and started barking as if calling out for her. Seohyun assigned her to feed the dogs today and she’s right across Wendy’s kennel, feeding the lackadaisical poodle.

“She’s been barking nonstop now.”

“She probably knew you were here, Beagles have a great sense of smell.”

Wendy must have been very excited to see her when her tail just went into overdrive. Joohyun doesn’t think it was much of a big deal and walked away to the next kennel, away from Wendy’s sight. Immediately the barks for attention turned into little soft whimpers. It was heartbreaking enough that it even tugged the heartstrings of dog anti Joohyun.

“Fine, fine.”

She hadn’t planted both of her feet and Wendy already jump into her, pawing on her jeans, as if asking for affection.

“Geez, slow down.” Joohyun meant to be stern, but she was giggling now. “You know you’re not the only dog in here?”

“Arf!”  
Joohyun was smiling now.

“C’mon, let’s go for a walk.”

*

“Are you telling me that a little beagle reminded you of me, your girlfriend of two years?”

Joohyun answers Seungwan with a giggle.

“Answer me, Joohyun.”

Joohyun’s giggles have turned into loud laughter now. And Seungwan just kept on pouting. It was cute, too cute that she had to screenshot it.

“Maybe, you’re cuter, though.”

“Like how much cuter?”

Joohyun pouts thoughtfully before glaring playfully at the girl at the other side of the screen.

“Are you really getting jealous over a dog?”

“Fine, fine. So, tomorrow when you visit-“

“What do you mean tomorrow?”

“You’re going to go there tomorrow, right?”

“N-no. I’m only supposed to go there twice a month. Not everyday.”

“But you have to build a rapport with her. Wendy that’s her name, right?”

“I’m not gonna go back. Maybe in a few days, but not tomorrow.”

“I mean what are you even going to do? Stay at home when you could be playing with Wendy?”

“I don’t consider it playing, Wan. It’s more of me throwing the ball and her just chasing it.”

“That’s good arm exercise. That can be useful, you know?”

It wasn’t clear if Seungwan was trying to tease Joohyun with some sort of sexual innuendo, but whether it was harmless or not, it was still enough to make Joohyun squeal in embarrassment. She was blushing so bright even Seungwan could see it from millions of miles away.

And there was nothing Seungwan would want to do but kiss those blushing cheeks, but for now, this will do.

***

“Oh, you are busy?”

Wendy pulls away from her water bowl and quickly runs over to welcome Joohyun into her home.

“I got you something,”

Joohyun digs inside her backpack. She could feel Wendy just burning with anticipation as she howls loudly beside her, her tail just wagging like crazy.

“I got you this.”

Wendy let out a howl in appreciation at the sight of the green tennis ball.

“I got you one, so you don’t have to share it with the other dogs. But this is just yours, okay?”

“Arf! Arf! Arf!”

That day, Wendy had more energy than the usual, tiring Joohyun enough that she could feel her arm about to fall off.

*

“You better not poop, you better not poop, you better not poop. Ahhh shit!”

Literally.

*

Irene watches Wendy digging excitedly before recovering a worn out chew toy. The dog happily trots over to Irene, placing it on her feet.

“You want me to have it?”

Wendy answered with an enthusiastic howl.

“Why? Thank you.”

*  
Wendy is howling like Joohyun is about to bring her to her doom. She was a smart dog after all and after sensing that Joohyun is leading her to the back room, she already started scrambling to her feet, ready to escape.

Joohyun took out the special shampoo, and Wendy the sniffer that she is, perked up at the interesting scent.

“You like how that smell, huh?”

Joohyun smiles widely at how adorable Wendy looks as she sniffs at the top of the bottle.

“I like that smell too,” Joohyun smiles as she pour out some of the apple scented shampoo into the water. The scent made Joohyun’s heart race at it reminded her of a certain girl from Canada.

*

“Wendy stop!” Joohyun screeched as the dog started shaking, splashing Joohyun along with her. “You have to smell good for tomorrow when you find your- your new family.”

Would it be selfish to admit that she would want Wendy for herself? A tinge of sadness was now started to envelope around Joohyun’s heart. She should be excited. She should. Whoever has Wendy would be very lucky to have her.

Wendy as if sensing Joohyun’s distress, softly lick at her cheek. Joohyun replies to Wendy with a soft smile, before pressing her lips on Wendy’s head.

“I’ll pray that you find the family that you deserve.”

*

“And you just let all of this happen?”

Joohyun’s heart was racing erratically as she storms into the animal clinic. Her eyes were roaming around as she searches for her beloved pup. It was the day of the adoption event and instead of being out there so families can see her, Wendy is here in the animal clinic.

“It happened out of nowhere, one of the volunteers was taking her out for a walk when one of the big dogs just attack her.”

Joohyun bit her lip so hard; she could taste the metallic taste in her mouth. Wendy must have been so frightened; she probably didn’t even fight back.

“The doctor says she’s going to be okay.”

“Hey, Wendy.”

It was almost like looking at another dog. There was no happy howling, no bouncing on her paws and no wagging tail. Instead, Wendy is just curled up in the corner as if still frightened to move.

The dog raised her head and whimpered, and Joohyun couldn’t imagine what Wendy has been through. Her beautiful tricolored coat was now tainted with gashes and bandages.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

Wendy tries to stand up on her shaky legs to go over to Joohyun, but Joohyun quickly hurries to Wendy.

“You don’t have too, baby.”

Wendy places her head on Joohyun’s leg, softly whimpering while Joohyun gently strokes her head, careful not to hurt her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry darling. You are the sweetest thing in this world, and this happens-”

She found herself choking on her words when tears start to fall. Today was supposed to be Wendy’s chance of finally finding a family. A family who would adore her and shower her with the love that she deserves.

But instead, she’s here, wounded and bruise because of some horrible twist of fate. And who knows how long it would take until she heals until a family would come and welcome her to her home?

“But don’t worry, Wendy. I’ll stay here, okay? I’ll be here. Until you find a family.”

*

She didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

“H-h-how could that happen?” She musters tearfully and as much as she tries to brave her expression. She could tell from Seohyun’s sympathetic look that she must look so pitiful right now.

“Wendy got adopted. And they look like such a good family. I’m pretty sure, Wendy would be happy to finally be part of a loving family.”

“B-but… she was just in the clinic. She needs to heal first. Couldn’t they even wait?”

“The doctor cleared Wendy to go.”

Seohyun pats Irene on the shoulder.

“We will all miss her, but this is what she has always deserved, a good family.”

*

“Hi! Hyunnie?”

This wasn’t how she intended to welcome her girlfriend back home. But the pain was killing her and if there is one person that could comfort her, it was no one else but Seungwan.

“She’s gone, Wan. Wendy is gone.”

Seungwan didn’t waste a second longer and drops her luggage to her side. Her arms quickly wrapping around Joohyun, enveloping her in a comforting hug. Her hoodie was now getting soak with Joohyun’s tears.

“Gone like de-“

“No… someone adopted her. Someone else.”

“Hey! Hey!” Seungwan presses Joohyun’s cheeks in her hand, leaning her forehead against Joohyun’s. “It’s okay, how about we go to the shelter? Maybe you can- maybe-“

“No, no, no Wan. It’s not the same. It’s not Wendy.” Seungwan gently strokes Joohyun’s hair. “I don’t want another one.”

“Okay, okay. How about we have dinner in my house? My mom cook, I miss Korean food. Maybe we could watch a movie then tomorrow when you feel all better we could visit the shelter.”

*

It started out as soft sobs. Barely audible but Seungwan heard it, dropping her fork at the sound of her girlfriend’s quiet weeping.

“Joo-joohyun?”

Here come the water works…

And now everyone in the table, just sat there, forks and spoon halted midway as they stare at Joohyun. Wondering how on Earth they would comfort her? Seungwan quickly scrambles out of her seat, offering her girlfriend a crying shoulder.

“There is this-“

“This what?”

“This dog- but she’s so small, she’s looks like a puppy. And her family gave her up, like who would give up something as cute as Wendy?”

“W-who’s Wendy?”

“The dog, dad.”

“Oh,”

“But even if they gave her up, Wendy remains so enthusiastic. And all she really need is someone to give her the love that she deserves.”

Seungwan gives Joohyun a soft squeeze in the hand, before letting Joohyun cry even more.

This is going to be a long day.  
*

“Wait right here, right here, okay?” Seungwan tells Joohyun. But Joohyun is still sitting in her bed, stuck crying mode to react to anything more than a weak nod.

“What did you brought me from Canada?”

Seungwan froze as she was about to step out of her room.

“I kinda brought you something else.”

Joohyun looks up, eyes blinking in wonder.

“W-what?”

“Arf!”

And there it was, wobbling inside Seungwan’s room was Wendy.

“We- wendy?”

“Arf!”

“WENDY!”

The dog hobbled on three good paws trying to reach for Joohyun. But Joohyun meets her midway, catching the beloved puppy in her arms.

“Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!”

“I miss you too, baby. I miss you too.”

She showered Wendy with kisses to which the dog responded with excited barks and licks in the cheek. Seungwan smiles at the sight, finding her spot next to her ecstatic girlfriend.

“Wan? How- how did you-“

“Ummm surprise?”

“Oh, Wan!” Joohyun pressed a big smooch on her lips. “Baby, how did you- how!” Joohyun was just bursting with excitement; that words came out in spurts rather than in one coherent thought.

“Well, Seulgi and Joy. I kinda ummm… ask for help. If they could adopt Wendy for you know... for you.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Maybe she could be ummm… our baby.” Seungwan says sheepishly.

“Our baby, I like the sound of that. Do you like the sound of that, Wendy?”  
“Arf!”

Judging from Wendy’s enthusiastic bark, it was obvious that she likes it too.

“She’s kinda cute.”

Joohyun raises a brow. “Kinda?”

“I mean… really cute,” Seungwan ruffles Wendy’s head. “Really, really cute.”

“Yeah, she kinda looks like her daddy,” Joohyun raises Wendy and put her side by side with Seungwan.

“Daddy? Who’s her daddy?”

Joohyun smiles before giving Seungwan a soft kiss on the lips. She burst in laughter seeing the expression in Seungwan’s face all scrunch up as she tries to lift the dog from Joohyun’s arms, trying not to hurt her.

“Hi,” Seungwan took Wendy’s paw and softly gives her a handshake. “I’m Seungwan, Joohyun’s girlfriend. Thank you for taking care of her when I was away.”

Wendy answers by showing off her howls.

“Ahhh, so it is true? You really are a singer.”

Wendy half bark and half howl, to which Seungwan replied by howling. The cute dog tries not get outdone and howls back. It wasn't long until it became a howling duet for the two.

Joohyun chuckles at the sight of the two love of her life. Seungwan has just met Wendy, and here she is, without any hesitations just pouring out her love for the puppy.

And here she first thought that she'd have a lousy summer. She may not have gone to exotic places nor did she take exciting adventures. But this summer, meant more, so much more.

She learned about love. Both the beauty and ugliness of it. The beauty of it was it's unselfish and kind, and how both Seungwan and Wendy taught her that. When you love someone, their needs always comes before yours. But love can be just as ugly too, the jealousy, the anger, and the insecurities. It would always be there, but it took a small dog with a big howl and an even bigger heart to teach her to set aside the ill feelings and appreciate the beauty of it.

And of course, her Seungwan, despite not being able to touch her and kiss her for a couple of weeks had never made her feel alone or unloved. And now, this. She did what Joohyun should have done in the first place, and took Wendy and made her a part of their family.

And finally, she and Seungwan and her friends could give Wendy something that she only wishes but never truly had.

A home.

End


End file.
